gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick De Leon
Nicholas Michael De Leon (born June 18, 1996) is an American pastor, evangelist, LGBT rights activist, and author. Formerly a director, voice actor, screenwriter, Online Piracy Act SOPA activist, and video game designer. De Leon became known for being the host of the Nick De Leon Show, which he done from 2009-2010 and its revival series in 2015, his roles as Amuro Ray, Char Aznable and many others in the Gundam on ROBLOX trilogy. He is now the founder and head pastor of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries. Biography De Leon was born on June 18, 1996 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He grew up in Green Bay’s east side with his sister and one of his three half-brothers. His father was a machine operator at a paper mill and his mother is a caretaker for disabled adults. As a child, De Leon was teased for being considered introverted and effeminate because he played with girls, and tended to be more emotional than his peers, but otherwise was as normal as any other boy. Sometime after his birthday when he was 12 years old De Leon had encountered his first same-sex relationship, describing that his kiss with him was followed after mentioning “Why can’t guys date guys and girls date girls?”. By the time De Leon entered middle school until his freshman year of high school he felt confused about his sexual orientation until after a few discomforting encounters with his freshman girlfriend. When he turned 15, De Leon began to acknowledge to himself that he was gay, but kept it a secret. 'Filmmaking career' 'Nick De Leon Show and Gundam on ROBLOX' De Leon began his career with as the host and director of the Nick De Leon show in 2009. And since then, he has used his directing skills for video game trailers for the NFC North Battle series. In 2011, he has directed shorts for the short, "Spalding Classic" for their show "Guerilla Blitz." His time with Guerilla Blitz ended on November 14, 2011 when the show broadcasted the first episode of what is now "Pilot" of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX without his permission and De Leon quit directing for the series, leading Guerilla Blitz to cancel. Since then MSGoR finally has been named for De Leon's show running three episodes from November 15, 2011 all the way to March 24, 2012. Following the sucess of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, De Leon has written his own take of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, which was to run two seasons from 2012 til either 2013 or 2014 but apparently went on hiatus. 'Coming out and NikeTube's decline' After the debut of the Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX episode Paint it Black, the show went on a sudden hiatus for an unknown reason. Following ZGoR's stall, De Leon took part in the HD Remaster project of season 1 of the Nick De Leon Show with the first two episodes re recorded by De Leon in 2013. From 2013-2014 due to a computer problem, NikeTube Studios came to a full halt. The studio rebooted in June 2014 with new episodes to NikeTube Shorts, most notably the holiday special 9th Night of Chanukkah. Nick De Leon came out gay on November 19, 2014. During this time, same-sex marriage in Wisconsin was already legal for over one month and evangelical churches and organizations were overcoming their loss in the state Supreme Court. When De Leon came out, it caused controversy within the North Wisconsin District of the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod. At this point in time, De Leon was already was influenced by the teachings of Episcopal Bishop Gene Robinson and LifeJourney Church . De Leon claims that he had been stripped of his status in his church and had been in hours-long debates with the pastor of his church about homosexuality. It was until after the church's worship service on Sunday, November 30, 2014 that De Leon declared himself independent of the LCMS and was excommunicated the same day. It was almost two years earlier that he was baptized in the same congregation. In January 16, 2015, NikeTube revived the Nick De Leon Show for a 2nd season which consisted of 13 episodes lasting until October 7, 2015. Unfortunately neither NikeTube Shorts nor the Nick De Leon Show failed to regain NikeTube's popularity much like it did in 2009 and 2012. Also, NikeTube Shorts ran only a two episodes season due to project cancellations. As a result, on March 11, 2016 Nick De Leon addressed that if due to the low views and inability to produce content, the studio would shut down by the end of the year. At that point, NikeTube was only able to keep afloat with Gundam model kit reviews and De Leon was becoming more interested in running one year old De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries. NikeTube Studios officially closed its office and ceased all projects on January 1, 2017. 'De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries' On April 28, 2015, De Leon was ordained by Universal Life Church Monastery where the ordination then led to the creation of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries which became publicly established on September 28, 2015. In March 24, 2016, De Leon advised North Carolina governor Pat McCrory to reconsider his decision the Public Facilities Privacy & Security Act (House Bill 2) which he signed into law the day before. The bill eliminates anti-discrimination protections for LGBT and genderqueer people, and legislates that individuals may only use restrooms that correspond to the sex on their birth certificates. De Leon warned McCrory of a potential "horrific mess" that was to impact the state and to not place himself on the wrong side of history. McCrory refused to listen to De Leon and the state of North Carolina faced a $500,000 loss in the state's Disaster Relief Fund and a 0.1% state GDP loss. McCrory was defeated by State Attorney General Roy Cooper by a margin of 10,257 votes in the state's 2016 Gubernatorial election. In February 23, 2017 he was awarded a Doctor of Divinity by Universal Life Church for excellence in outreach and activism. One day after being awarded his doctorate, De Leon was a passanger of a two-vehicle car accident near Bethel Baptist Church in Allouez, Wisconsin. According to his account, the 2002 Ford Taurus De Leon was riding on ice and slid clockwise between the grass and the rear wheels on Libal Street. De Leon gone out to attempt pushing the car back into the street while the driver accelerated the car in reverse. The attempt failed and as De Leon was entering the car, another vehicle collided into the Taurus. De Leon was pinned between the two cars but only received a small cut on his right calf and a bruise on his right hand. Other ventures Sports Basketball De Leon had managed the NEW Lutheran Blazers varsity basketball team for the 2013-14 WIAA season. The Blazers went to state in 2014 but lost the championship to Thorp. Volleyball Besides basketball at N.E.W. Lutheran, De Leon had also managed the girls volleyball team. Initially, the reaction everyone had to him becoming the manager was initially negative because traditionally the position was given to a girl and male stereotypes existed. This attitude hadn't lasted long since the players began to notice that De Leon had noticeably less masculine traits and was accepting to "girl talk". Ideological views De Leon is a social democrat and a progressive that is a member of the Democratic Party. In 2014 De Leon endorsed and voted for Madison School Board member and businesswomen Mary Burke in the 2014 Wisconsin gubernatorial election. He supported Bernie Sanders in the 2016 Democratic Presidential primary. Sanders lost the Democratic nomination to former Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton. For one month in September 2015 De Leon supported Libertarian Party candidate Gary Johnson, only to redirect his support to Hillary Clinton on September 26. LGBT Rights De Leon was a gay rights advocate since 2011 when being friends with a lesbian couple in his freshmen year (prior to coming out gay). He was a quiet advocate until March 2014 when he learned the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod opposes same-sex marriage and LGBT rights. In July 12, 2014 De Leon had participated at Pride Alive, an LGBT festival in Green Bay, Wisconsin. In August 7, 2014, De Leon signed Wisconsin Unites for Marriage, a coalition for same-sex marriage in the state of Wisconsin. On October 22, 2014, De Leon joined the UW-Green Bay's SAGA, a Gay-Straight Alliance. On May 9, 2015 De Leon signed political consultant, Carol Dahmen's petition to bar Matthew G. McLaughlin from being the Attorney General of Orange County, California and practicing law in the state. De Leon signed it in response to McLaughlin's controversial Sodomite Suppression Act which states that if someone's to commit to homosexual acts, the person is to be lethally executed. Pornography De Leon first encountered a photo of a naked woman on his friends cell phone, shocking De Leon. Sometime after the incident De Leon grown tempted to watch different types of pornography until being exposed to gay porn. Despite the ability to keep his porn viewing a secret, he used "T&A" porn as decoys to project a heterosexual image to his family and friends. At some point his parents placed parental control software on his computer to block pornographic websites. According to De Leon "They didn't know that I had ways to watch it more discreetly through admin password and parental control hacking", implying that he had the ability to alter the system. According to The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian, though De Leon hasn't watched pornography since 2012, his beliefs on pornography are noticeably moderate, especially internet pornography stating that watching porn shouldn't be encouraged, but can be used as a way to understand that porn can educate a person about their own sexuality. Relations with other religions De Leon considers himself a Jewish Christian, following the traditions of Judaism while professing as a Christian pastor. As a filmmaker in December 23, 2014, NikeTube Studios released the holiday special, 9th Night of Chanukkah. In the special, De Leon plays Jordan Delgado, who is fed up with always celebrating the heavily commercialized Christmas and decides to be educated about Hanukkah by a Rabbi. It was in the 2014 holiday season that De Leon began to acknowledge himself as a Jewish Christian. In December 24, 2016, De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries posted on Instagram a picture of a menorah and a "Hanukkah tree" with the caption "To all our friends of the Jewish faith, we wish you a wonderful eight days of Hanukkah." The same day, De Leon posted on Instagram a selfie of him wearing a Hanukkah sweater with the phrase "Let's get lit", referring to the Jewish holiday. In the afternoon of January 28, 2017, De Leon expressed condolences to Victoria Islamic Center in Victoria, Texas after it was burned down by Marq Vincent Perez. His message brought positive reactions from members of the mosque as well as residents of the Victoria community. SOPA Activism In January 2012, De Leon broadcasted two episodes of a show called "Fuck You SOPA!" which was a program that De Leon has speeches with heavy amounts of profanity and emotion about his opposing of the bill. Personal life De Leon is of English, French Canadian, Spanish, German, Irish, Scottish, Dutch, and Filipino ancestries. He also has ancestry from the Native American, Maidu Tribe in northern California. De Leon is the second cousin one time removed of former Green Bay mayor Roman Denissen through his second great grandfather Theodore Denissen, an immigrant from Uden, Netherlands and his 4th great-grandfather, Joseph Ducharme owned land in Allouez, Wisconsin due to his position in the American Fur Company, a fur-trading business owned by John Jacob Astor. De Leon is a fan of the Toronto Blue Jays and the Chicago Cubs and has been attending Cubs road games against the Milwaukee Brewers. He is also a fan of the Green Bay Packers of the NFL, but as an adolescent he was a fan of the Minnesota Vikings. De Leon was not very well known for being in relationships largely because of his introverted personality and reputation for being single. His first relationship was when he was 12 years old during a vacation in Rapid City, South Dakota in 2008 and his first same-sex relationship, particularly at The Foothills Inn. Between 2010-2011 he had two girlfriends, both relationships flopped. On July 12, 2014 he was in a relationship with Will Vandenbroek, a college student from Minnesota. His relationship with Vandenbroek lasted until August 24, 2014 after a dispute over the future of both their educations. On September 10, 2014, De Leon had done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge after being nominated by TheFineBros (whom he is subscribed to). He then nominated Brandon Runckel to take the challenge. Possible move to Canada Throughout the later half of 2017, De Leon has repeatedly said in response to the policies of President Donald Trump and the severe divisiveness in American culture and politics that he has developed a strong interest in moving to Canada, but hasn't been clear as to weather he plans to become a full citizen. Earliest implications of his intent to move began on August 13th when he posted a link on Facebook about a riot in Seattle, Washington involving conflict with members of the alt-right, immediately following the larger riot in Charlottesville, Virginia. He wrote: "Is it too late to flee to Canada? Just saying not because of politics, but because I'm just sick of the divisiveness of the United States." As of August 21, 2017, De Leon posted a picture of himself on Facebook immediately after the solar eclipse of him wearing a pair of eclipse glasses with the Canadian flag designed on the frame. Later that night he had posted on Facebook that he has become insecure as an American citizen and is open to moving to Canada, citing concerns of his personal safety and the heavy polarization of American citizens. Following De Leon's Facebook post, much of his social media activity featured pro-Canada posts and his intent to move to the country. On September 5, De Leon added the Canadian flag as a frame on his profile picture on Facebook. On September 25, he posted a picture of himself on Instagram wearing a red and gray hat bearing Canada's name on the front and a metallic flag on the side. The next day he wrote a post regarding Green Bay Packers quarterback Aaron Rodgers' response to the NFL National Anthem protest, De Leon wrote again about the severe divisiveness in politics and finishes his argument stating: "Hopefully by the time Civil War II breaks out, I'll be safe and sound in Canada." On October 13, 2017, Nick reacted on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter to U.S. President Donald Trump addressing the Family Research Council, an anti-gay lobbying group, by writing: "I'm ready to become the first in my family history to move back to my ancestor, Joseph DuCharme's nation of origin. Oh Canada, my future home and native land." Later on he had added a Canadian flag emoji at the end of his name on Twitter and changing his covers on Facebook and Twitter to a picture of the city of Toronto with a Canadian flag in the foreground. Religious views Since 2014, De Leon identifies himself as a Jewish Christian, and is independent from any Christian denomination. He had no significant religious upbringing for most of his early years. His mother was raised Catholic while his father, also raised catholic, participated in a Mormon ministry. Until he turned 16, De Leon considered himself an atheist. De Leon met Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church pastor Rev. Curtis DeCoste on July 8, 2012 and became a church member on the day of his baptism and confirmation on December 2, 2012. After being born again in 2012, he enrolled at N.E.W. Lutheran High School on January 15, 2013. He ended his education at N.E.W. on January 21, 2015. In December 2014, De Leon left Christ of the Bay due to the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod's conservative views on homosexuality and womens rights. On April 28, 2015 De Leon was ordained through Universal Life Church. He opened De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries on September 28, 2015. Since 2015 De Leon has been attending church at Union Congregational Church in Green Bay. Controversies Kewaskum, Wisconsin On September 11, 2017, De Leon was accused of being insensitive towards conservative Christians and residents of Kewaskum, Wisconsin after writing a Facebook post criticizing the practices of the owner of a Kewaskum Dairy Queen, stating: "Who would've thought of how backwards Kewaskum, Wisconsin really is? First I shut down their assemblyman, Jesse Kremer for his anti-gay legislation last year, than today shared a story about his fundamental belief that the Earth is 6,000 years old (it's actually 157 years old, KIFFLOM!!) and now I'm posting about this Dairy Queen from that same place." The post came with mostly negative criticism from conservatives. One person who commented on De Leon's post criticized De Leon for making the assumption that because a person is a devout Christian that they are automatically a bigot and homophobe. Another commenter accused De Leon for being insensitive by persecuting the owner of the Dairy Queen. A later comment came from a businessman who travels between Chicago, Illinois and Appleton, Wisconsin says that "Thanks to this post I will be sure to visit this DQ and show my support for their right to post a sign supporting God and my country." 'Pseudonyms (Alias)' From 2012 until 2014, De Leon gone by the alias, Lazlow Sear. Sear was created by De Leon as a line of his high-pitch, nerdy-like voices that he sometimes portrays. He was best known under the Sear alias in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX as Kai Shiden. Sear was also portrayed for miscellaneous characters such as a typical soldier heard on a radio or when having short conversations with major characters. An example would be when Sear portrayed a Titan's pilot that encountered Kamille Bidan and recognized him as Franklin Bidan's son. De Leon also portrayed a fictionalized version of himself, named Nick "The Shammy Guy" De Leon, who was an exaggerated version of himself that he most commonly used in NikeTube Shorts, but also used the character in the game, Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. De Leon's fictional counterpart also is a fictional ancestor of Zeon pilot Eduardo Martinez. Filmography 'Movies' 'Shows' 'Theatre' Awards and Nominations Bibliography * De Leon, Nick. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter. Green Bay, WI: Horn-Rimmed Publishing, 2013. Online * De Leon, Nick.The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian. Green Bay, WI: Horn-Rimmed Publishing, 2016. Ebook Photo Gallery Nick De Leon Signature.png|Nick De Leon's Signature RobloxScreenShot07172012 195544333.jpg|Nick De Leon's animated appearance in NikeTube Shorts RobloxScreenShot07242012 191632239.jpg|Nick De Leon eating an unconcious Amuro Ray Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 3.png Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 2.png Nick the Shammy Guy.png|Nick the Shammy Guy Shammy.png|Shammy Artwork Animated Nick De Leon.png|Nick De Leon lineart by himself Animated Nick De Leon (NDS Colors).png|A lineart of Nick for a promotion Snapshot 20120207 1.jpg|Nick De Leon in 2011 Snapshot 20121020 4.jpg|Nick De Leon as Char Aznable Nick De Leon March 2013.png|De Leon as of early 2013 Nick Wilde Drawing 2.0 (Complete).png|Nick De Leon 2.0 self portrait 1512543 674619095893655 1301979281 n.jpg|Nick De Leon managing at NEW Lutherans game against Kewaunee Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce.png|Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce NDL high definition.png|Nick De Leon in late 2014 Coming Out Titlecard.png|Coming Out titlecard 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|De Leon's NDS persona from 2015 Nick De Leon 01022010.png|Nick De Leon from January 2, 2010. Nick-de-leon-professional-photo.jpg|Nick De Leon's professional portrait from 2016 IMG 20170708 150947337.jpg IMG 20170708 165525192 HDR.jpg Trivia *Nick De Leon and Brandon Runckel are the only voice actors in Gundam on ROBLOX who direct their own shows. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Wisconsin Category:Americans Category:LGBT